


The World In My Hands

by MagicalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Accusations of Cheating, Alpha!Victor Nikiforov, Angst, Domestic dispute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega!Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Victor’s Bad Decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai
Summary: Yuuri is pregnant and has a surprise for Victor but...Lilia is the light at the end of the tunnel!





	The World In My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to take a break from DMHA! Will be working on it now tho!

“Vitya, I—“ Yuuri started as he walked into their bedroom, holding a box with a bow.   
“When were you going to tell me?” Yuuri saw as Victor opened the shoebox he kept under his side of the bed.   
“WHEN were you going to tell me?” Victor asked, firmer this time, his anger evident.   
“I— I—“ Yuuri stammered, struggling to put his thoughts into words.   
“You what, Yuuri? How long have you known?!” Victor hissed, bitterness present in his cold tone.   
“Since four weeks…” Yuuri squeaked.   
“Why didn’t you tell me? Were you EVER going to tell me?!” Victor hissed angrily. “The date on here is from three months ago. Why didn’t you tell me? Is it even mine?!” The last bit was so, so harsh… Yuuri could feel tears welling in his eyes as his jaw trembled.   
“It is yours.” Yuuri quietly squeaked.   
“Is it? Is it really though, Yuuri?” Victor asked. The only way to describe his words was… bitter. Spiteful.   
“IT IS YOURS.” Yuuri emphasised a loudly, gritting his teeth, his fist clenching. 

“I don’t believe you.” Yuuri’s jaw dropped. “If it’s mine then why didn’t you tell me?!” Victor shouted angrily. “You’ve had four months to tell me!” Victor shouted, his hand crumpling the blurry black and white image in his palm through his anger.   
“For fucks sake Victor! It’s yours!” Yuuri was crying, screaming from the bedroom door. “You don’t believe me? Fine! Sorry for wanting to make the announcement special, but I suppose this isn’t important anymore, since apparently, THEY AREN’T YOURS.” Yuuri dropped the box on the floor and crushed it under his foot, the faint crackling of eggshells resonated around the room. “I’m glad I finally know what you really think of me. I hope you’re happy now.” Yuuri gritted his teeth and ran, leaving Victor stunned at his own actions. The door slammed shut.   
“Yuuri!” He called. Oh no. What had he done? How could he have said those things to him? Victor’s heart stuttered. Running past the crushed box, Victor took a glance at the coat hook to find Yuuri’s coat still there. In the freezing December temperatures. Pregnant. He had gone out in just a jumper. Victor tried to follow him, but as soon as he turned a corner, Yuuri had gone. 

Frustrated and ashamed at himself, Victor sped back to the apartment. 

To: Cupcake <3   
I’m so so sorry… please come back… I was just angry that you waited so long to tell me… I’m so so sorry for hurting you I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything… it’s cold, please come home… 

Victor sent the text but Yuuri’s phone pinged from the bedside table where he stood. Worried sick, he phone Yurio. 

“What?” A voice scoffed.   
“If Yuuri comes around please let me know!” Victor was frantic, his hands trembling as he held his phone to his ear.   
“For fucks sake what did you—“   
“Just do it!” Victor screeched, ending the call. He quickly scrambled to his knees to pick up the crushed box. His heart broke. One pink egg, cracked open, with a note inside, and one blue egg, again, cracked open with a note inside. Victor picked up the note with shaky hands. 

“I can’t wait to see you in May! Your baby boy <3” Victor dropped the note, tears streaming down his face as he hesitantly picked up the next note.   
“Our family is expanding from three to five! Your baby girl <3”  
He pushed aside the shredded pink and blue crepe paper to reveal the most recent scans from two days ago. He turned each image over.   
“Our baby boy <3”   
“Our baby girl <3”   
And then beneath those was a note.   
“We’re going to be parents! My next scan is on December 27th, perfect birthday present for you, right? Love Yuuri <3” Victor dropped the note, one hand cupping over his mouth as he released heavy, yet choked sobs. Then there was the sudden realisation. Yuuri was about to tell him. He was literally just about to tell him. But Victor didn’t even care to give Yuuri a chance to speak.

God, what had Victor done? He had to get him back.   
——————————————————  
Yuuri was stupid. He should have just told him when he first found out. What a mess… Now his husband thinks he’s a cheater… a liar… Yuuri stopped running as he approached a snowy park bench. He pulled out his wallet, staring at the picture of him and Victor on their wedding day. Was this going to be the end of that? God, Victor had been so spiteful… all Yuuri wanted to do was give him the greatest birthday gift, but now, here he was on December 24th, sat on a snowy, cold bench in the park, shivering away as his arms wrapped around his belly. 

Finally, Yuuri let his tears fall. Every time he cried Victor was always there to sit with him, to hold him, and to cry with him. But maybe that wouldn’t be the case anymore. Maybe Yuuri would end up a single parent raising two children, crying to himself every night. He was freezing. God, what idiot forgets their phone and their coat? Shivering and crying, Yuuri stood back up, willing his legs to move. 

After a gruelling fifteen minutes, Yuuri finally arrived at Lilia’s place.   
“Katsuki? What are y—“ she cut herself off as she caught sight of the tears streaming down his face.   
“Come on in. Honestly, you didn’t even bring a coat. Sit down and I’ll get you a blanket and some tea.” She said, leading him into the living room. Yuuri sat down.   
“Thank you…” Yuuri’s soft voice squeaked. He sounded so vulnerable, so weak. Lilia sighed, covering him with a blanket.   
“Green tea okay?”   
“Yes, thank you…” Yuuri sniffled. Lilia made her way over to the kitchen and put the water into the kettle. 

“So? What did Vitya do?” Lilia asked as she handed Yuuri a mug of tea.   
“I… I’m four months pregnant and… it’s entirely my fault for not telling him but I put together a small box of surprises but he found out before I could tell him and he got angry with me and…” Yuuri could feel more tears forming. “He… called me a cheater and a liar…” Yuuri’s voice trailed into a whimper as tears fell from his eyes, heart clenching and breaking into a million pieces. 

Lilia could feel anger welling up inside her. What an idiot that boy could be.  
——————————————————  
“What do you mean he’s not with you?!” Victor frantically cried.   
“Exactly what I fucking said! He’s not here! What the fuck did you do?!” Yurio growled.  
“I… I said some… some really nasty, awful things to him…” Victor began.   
“Victor! You of all people should know—“   
“I KNOW! He’s four months pregnant and he never told me and I was beginning to wonder if it was mine and they are and he was about to tell me but I got angry and I said some god awful things to him…” Victor’s voice trailed into a soft whisper. Yurio sighed.   
“What the fuck did you say?”   
“I… I accused him of cheating… I called him a liar…” Victor knew he was going to get a beating from Yurio. 

“You FUCKING IDIOT. You KNOW he’s sensitive and easily hurt and anxious. What a way to make him feel so much better about himself. You fucking idiot! He’s probably wondering if you want a fucking divorce!” Yurio screamed angrily down the line.   
“Why couldn’t you just have asked him calmly?! Or waited for him to tell you?! Even if you just asked “hey Yuuri is there something you want to tell me?” That would have been okay!” Yurio continued to shout.   
“But no! Too damn normal for you! You fucking screamed at your husband, calling him a cheater and a liar, made him cry, and now he’s out in the cold with no coat and no phone carrying two children!” Yurio screamed as Victor’s cold breath condensed in the December air, snow crunching under his shoes.

“I’m so worried…” Victor cried.   
“You deserve to be worried. I have no sympathy for you, because you fucked up badly. This is the worst fuck up you’ve ever made.” Yurio gritted his teeth as he scowled.   
“Phone me if he comes over.” Victor’s trembling voice requested. 

As soon as Victor cut the call, a text came in. Lilia? 

From: Mme Baranovskaya   
What you did was childish and immature. Come and see me immediately. You’d better come with the biggest bouquet of roses you can find and something to really, really make up for your mess. I expect to see you soon. 

Victor shivered, but was relieved to know that at least Yuuri was warm and okay. 

To: Mme Baranovskaya  
Yes ma’am… 

And so Victor began his trek to find somewhere selling roses at eight o’clock at night on Christmas Eve…   
——————————————————  
“Do you want anything to eat?” Yuuri shook his head.   
“Go and get some rest in the spare room. Vitya is coming over. I know you don’t want to see him, but at least let him speak, even if it’s to the door.” She said as she led Yuuri to the spare room.   
“He never let me say what I wanted to say…” Yuuri added angrily, gritting his teeth.   
“Don’t be like he is, Yuuri. Even if you’re angry. Now go get some sleep.” 

An hour later, there was a knock at Lilia’s door.   
“Come in.” She snapped, turning on her heels as Victor struggled through the door carrying at lease a hundred times roses.   
“He’s asleep at the moment. So. Why did you shout at him?” She asked, crossing one leg over the other.   
“He didn’t tell me… for three months he hid from me that he was pregnant. With twins as well! I found the stash of ultrasounds under the bed and… I was just angry that he hid it from me…” Victor sighed.   
“Did you ever stop and think that maybe Yuuri was trying to make this special for you?” Victor shook his head.   
“Of course you didn’t. You only ever think about yourself. He’s so good to you yet you take him for granted.” Lilia snarled. “Absolutely disgraceful.” Victor hung his head in shame. “Let this be a lesson to you.” 

“Yes ma’am…” Victor sighed softly.   
“You’d better wait for him to wake up and see if he wants to talk to you.” Lilia said firmly.   
“Yes ma’am.” Victor repeated.  
——————————————————  
An hour later, Yuuri awoke, confused at the unfamiliar surroundings. He quickly made sense of it, a sour taste in his mouth as he remembered his argument with Victor hours earlier. His heart clenched and tears welled in his eyes, one hand moving to his pregnant belly as he remembered the spiteful spews of hatred from Victor.   
He sat up on the bed, tugging his knees up as he wrapped the blanket around him. To be honest, it was a miracle that Yuuri had hidden it for four months, hiding under coats and sweaters. He was fairly small for four months, as well as with twins, but the doctor said it was normal for them to be small. 

Victor’s words stabbed Yuuri’s heart, tearing it into a million pieces. He couldn’t believe that Victor really accused him of being unfaithful. Yuuri let out a choked sob, hoping to just silently cry to himself, but those sobs didn’t go unnoticed by Victor and Lilia. Victor immediately stood up and raced to the closed door, holding the roses as he knocked. The sobs immediately stopped.   
“Yuuri?” Victor called, and Yuuri tried his very best to hold back his choked cries, but the way Victor said his name tugged at Yuuri’s heart strings. It was the same tone he used when he proposed, the same tone he used when Yuuri walked down the aisle. Deep down Yuuri knew Victor meant nothing of what he said but it just hurt that his own husband could even justify accusing him of infidelity. 

Victor’s sweet voice called again.   
“Yuuri?” Yuuri could feel his nose flare, his heart stutter, his eyes water. The hand on his swollen stomach rubbed slowly, calming the gentle stir he could feel. 

“I’m sorry. I was terrible, I said some disgusting, horrible things to you. I was angry for no reason, when really I should have just waited for you to tell me, or ask myself if I suspected you were pregnant. But instead I yelled at you, I accused you of lying to me, of being disloyal.” Victor took a breath. “Please say something?” He pleaded from the other side of the door, his heart screaming at him. 

There was a long pause.  
“I can’t believe you.” Yuuri spat through gritted teeth. “Was it not you on our wedding day who promised you’d always believe in me?” Yuuri reminded painfully. “I promise I’ll never doubt you, I’ll always believe in you, have faith in you, because you’re my entire world.” Yuuri recalled. “They were your words.” Victor had nothing to say to that, what Yuuri had said was completely true. Victor recalls those words exactly.

Yuuri took a deep breath. “But you doubted me. You didn’t believe in me at all today. You had no faith in me. You had no faith in me, in our children. I’m so disappointed in you.” Yuuri said calmly, his voice trembling and fists clenching. “You accused me of the unthinkable, you hurt my feelings. You crushed my heart today, yet you acted like you were the one who had it bad.” Yuuri took another breath before continuing. “I spent my whole night preparing a special announcement for you, hand painting those eggs, writing those notes, writing something nice on those scans. But you just threw it all back in my face. So yes. Yes I am upset.” Yuuri spat sourly, his eyebrows knitting together as he clenched his fist into the sheets, the other hand rested on his pregnant belly. 

“What do I have to do to make it up to you?” Victor’s small voice asked.   
“You’ll have to figure that out yourself.” Yuuri replied coldly.  
“May I come in?” Victor asked after a brief pause.   
“Yes.” The door creaked open and Victor stepped in, clicking the door shut behind him. Yuuri laid on his side with the blanket over him, his back towards Victor. As if he were treading on eggshells, Victor tiptoed towards the bed and sat on the edge silently, placing the roses down on the floor.   
“Can I hold your hand?” Victor cautiously asked as he shuffled to sit properly on the bed. Silently, Yuuri held his hand out. Victor gently placed his own palm against Yuuri’s own and Yuuri squeezed softly. 

Yuuri’s breath hitched as the twins stirred a little, just shuffling inside him.   
“Can I feel?” Victor asked, and Yuuri could help but slip out a bitter reply.   
“I thought they weren’t yours?” Victor closed his mouth.   
“You’re still mad at me?” Yuuri sat up.   
“Of course I am. You of all people should know I’ve been cheated on before and it was the shittiest, most heart breaking thing I’ve ever felt, and you went and accused me of it. So forgive me for being slightly mad.” Yuuri said, his voice firm and tense.   
“Will you come home tonight? It is Christmas Day after all tomorrow.” Victor was really pushing it, asking so many questions. “I have a present for you back at home.” Victor said.   
“Really? Is it another round of accusations and making me cry?” Yuuri asked back, his tone flat and lacking any form of emotion.   
“I… actually think you might like it.” Victor said awkwardly, trying to force his husband out of the savage comments phase.   
“I had one for you too, but you went and ruined it so…” Yuuri shrugged. 

“I really am sorry, Yuuri. I shouldn’t have said those things to you at all.” Victor sighed.   
“You’re right. You shouldn’t have.” Yuuri plainly replied. “Apology accepted, but it doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you yet.” Yuuri added. Victor moved to lie down on the bed next to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him.   
“If you don’t forgive me that’s fine. If you still feel bitterly about this incident in ten years time then that’s fine too. Because it was my fault to begin with, and I should never have gotten mad at you. I just want you to know that I really do, truly love you.” Yuuri didn’t say anything but he turned into Victor’s arms. 

Yuuri watched as the clock struck midnight.   
“Happy birthday, Victor.” He said quietly.   
“Merry Christmas, Yuuri.” Victor replied, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.


End file.
